This invention relates to organic esters and more particularly nitro-substituted malonates.
The reaction of diethyl methylenemalonate with diethyl malonate catalyzed by piperidine or potassium hydroxide has been reported in the literature. In the area of nitroalkane chemistry, the Michael reaction with .alpha.,.beta.-unsaturated carbonyl compounds is one of the most useful methods of introducing functionality. However, nitro- and fluoronitro-substituted malonates have not been prepared in the prior art. Because of the reactivity of the malonates, these compounds would be valuable intermediates in the synthesis of other nitro- and fluoronitro-substituted compounds and polymers for use in propellants and explosives.